


For All Y'all Who Need This

by foldedchip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Platonic Cuddling, Sunsets, it's gonna be okay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Steven's here for you.





	For All Y'all Who Need This

The cool wind laps against your back, casting the music of Steven’s ukulele over the temple hill. The sweet fragrance of flowers breathes in the uncut grass blanketed over soft dirt. It’s like Obsidian’s hair, curling in soft wisps against her earthy scalp.

Steven is beside you, strumming a few chords with his eyes closed. The light of the setting sun is spread against his big, ruddy cheeks.

“Steven?” you ask, after having practiced what you were going to say for the past 10 minutes.

The music is stopped and he looks up, his curly tufts of hair blowing in the breeze. “Yeah?”

“I…” you begin. It seems that the planning was all for naught. “I, um…”

Anxiety began to claw its way up your throat, but then it passed. The gentle look on Steven’s face brought your words tumbling out.

It was several minutes of earnest verbalization of your feelings. They poured out for Steven to see and understand.

When you seemed to be finished, Steven opened his arms.

You tentatively leaned into his embrace, feeling his large arms wrap around your back like a shield against all of the bad things. Your breath came out and all of the bad feelings with it until there was nothing but relief.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll make sure of that.”

You nod, the hot tears finally streaming out.

“You know what’s good, though?”

“What?” you ask.

“This means that there’s going to be good change, and I think you could use some of that.”

You nod again.

Steven’s belly expands and shrinks into yours, which is a nice thing to focus on. Tears drip onto his pink shirt, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“It’s all going to work out. I’ll be here.”

You sit up and wipe away the last of the tears, “Thanks.”


End file.
